wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat w letargu/1
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ I. Zatarte linie. Spieszę przelać na papier historię naszych niezwykłych przygód, zanim czas zatrze w mej pamięci ich wszystkie szczegóły; nawet w tej chwili, zastanawiając się nad przeszłością, nie mogę obronić się zdumieniu, że właśnie profesor Challenger, profesor Summerlee, lord Roxton i ja — to jest uczestnicy wyprawy do Zaginionego Świata — byliśmy, znów świadkami tak niezwykłych zdarzeń. Nie przypuszczałem nawet, gdym przed kilku laty nadsyłał „Gazecie Codziennej“ sprawozdania z naszej epokowej wyprawy do Południowej Ameryki, iż przypadnie mi w udziale opisywać przeżycia jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, fakty jedyne w dziejach ludzkości, górujące nad biegiem codziennych zdarzeń jak niebotyczne wierzchołki nad roztaczającą się u stóp ich równiną. To żeśmy w trakcie tego niezwykłego zdarzenia znaleźli się razem stało się w sposób zupełnie zwykły, a nawet nieunikniony. Fakta poprzedzające to zdarzenie opiszę krótko i jasno, gdyż zdaję sobie sprawę, że opowiadanie moje, im bardziej będzie wyczerpujące, tem cenniejsze stanie się dla czytelników, których ciekawość była i jest nienasyconą. Otóż w piątek, dnia 27 sierpnia — (pamiętna to data w dziejach ludzkości) udałem się do gabinetu pana Mc Ardle, stałego szefa naszej redakcji, i poprosiłem go o trzydniowy urlop. Poczciwy, stary Szkot, pokiwał głową, podrapał się w rzadkie kępki rudawych włosów i wreszcie wyraził słowy swe zakłopotanie. — Myślałem, panie Malone, że będzie pan mógł oddać nam wielkie usługi w tych dniach właśnie. Zachodzi tu sprawa, którą pan jeden tylko zdoła pokierować należycie. — Bardzo mi to nie na rękę — rzekłem, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie — oczywiście skoro jestem potrzebny, to kwestia jest wyczerpana. Ale miałem doprawdy pilne, osobiste sprawy, to też, gdyby pan mógł obejść się bezemnie... — Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak się obejdę. Trzeba było pogodzić się z tą przykrością; ostatecznie sam ją sobie zawdzięczałem, gdyż powinienem był wiedzieć, że prawdziwy dziennikarz nie jest nigdy panem swego czasu. — Nie będziemy już więc poruszali tej sprawy — rzekłem z całą pogodą, na jaką mogłem się zdobyć — cóż za robotę chciał mi pan powierzyć? — Wywiad z tym piekielnikiem w Rotherfield. — Czy pan ma na myśli profesora Challengera? — zawołałem. — Jego właśnie. W zeszłym tygodniu porwał młodego Simpsena, z „Kurjera“, za kołnierz i spodnie i jednym uderzeniem wypchnął go o jaką milę za drzwi swego domu. Prawdopodobnie czytał pan o tym w gazetach; dość, że wszyscy reporterzy woleliby raczej mieć do czynienia z aligatorem, wypuszczonym z zoologicznego ogrodu, niż z tym człowiekiem. Ale z panem rzecz przedstawia się inaczej — jesteście przecież w przyjaźni. — To rozwiązuje wszystkie trudności — zawołałem ucieszony — prosiłem pana o urlop, panie redaktorze, aby odwiedzić profesora Challengera w Rotherfield; w tych dniach przypada właśnie rocznica naszej słynnej wyprawy z przed trzech lat, i chcąc uczcić ten dzień, profesor Challenger zaprosił nas wszystkich na wieś do siebie. — Kapitalne! — wykrzyknął Mc Ardle, pocierając ręce, a oczy jego błyszczały zza szkieł okularów — będzie go więc pan mógł wybadać. Oczywiście gdyby chodziło o kogo innego uważałbym całą sprawę za nonsens, ale profesor dowiódł nam już raz, że wie co mówi, i kto zaręczy, czy nie dowiedzie tego powtórnie! — Ale co do czego mam go wybadać? — spytałem — co on zrobił? — Nie czytał pan w dzisiejszym „Times“ jego listu o „Możliwościach Naukowych“? — Nie. Mc Ardle pochylił się i podniósł dziennik z podłogi. — Niech pan to przeczyta głośno — rzekł wskazując mi odnośną kolumnę — chciałbym to usłyszeć, gdyż nie jestem pewien, czym dokładnie zrozumiał treść. Oto list, który przeczytałem redaktorowi naszej „Gazety“. „O możliwościach naukowych“ Szanowny Panie Redaktorze! — Niedorzeczny a zarozumiały list p. James Wilson Mac Phail’a, dotyczący zatarcia się linji Frauenhofera w spectrum planet i gwiazd stałych, umieszczony niedawno na szpaltach Pańskiego pisma — serdecznie mnie ubawił (nie chcę bowiem wyrazić swych uczuć w ostrzejszy a bardziej niepochlebny sposób). Autor uważa wyżej wspomniane zjawisko za rzecz zupełnie bez znaczenia; dla osób o nieco głębszej inteligencji zjawisko to może mieć jednak wielkie znaczenie, — tak wielkie, iż może zagrażać istnieniu ludzkiemu na naszej planecie. Nie łudzę się, abym za pomocą naukowych terminów zdołał myśl moją wyłożyć tym, którzy czerpią swoje wiadomości ze szpalt dzienników, to też postaram się zniżyć się do ich poziomu umysłowego i zobrazować istniejący stan rzeczy drogą analogji, dostępnej zrozumieniu przeciętnego czytelnika“. — Toż to fenomen — żyjący fenomen! — przerwał Mc Ardle z przejęciem kiwając głowa — ten człowiek zdołałby rozwścieczyć gołębice i pokłócić kwakrów. Nic dziwnego, że jest znienawidzony w całym Londynie; a doprawdy szkoda, szkoda, panie Malone, gdyż jest to umysł niepospolity. No, ale posłuchajmy tej analogji. — „Przypuśćmy — czytałem dalej — że ktoś rzucił niewielki pęczek korków na fale Atlantyku; z dnia na dzień korki płynąć będą powoli wśród tych samych warunków i gdyby zdolne były do myślenia, uważałyby te warunki za wieczne i niewzruszone. My jednak, dzięki naszej wiedzy, rozumiemy jak wiele przygód zdarzyć się może tym korkom. Mogą zderzyć się ze statkiem lub ze śpiącym krokodylem, lub zaplątać się wśród morskich wodorostów. W każdym jednak wypadku podróż ich skończyłaby się na tem, że fale wyrzuciłyby je na skaliste brzegi Labradoru. Ale nie zdawałyby sobie wcale sprawy z sytuacji płynąc dzień po dniu przez bezbrzeżny w ich mniemaniu, wiecznie niezmienny ocean. Czytelnicy pańscy zrozumieją zapewne, że w przenośni tej Atlantyk wyobraża niezmierzoną przestrzeń eteru, która nas otacza, a pęczek korków — drobny system planetarny, do którego należymy. Jako trzeciorzędna planeta, ciągnąca za sobą ogon nic nieznaczących satelitów, płyniemy wśród niezmiennych warunków ku jakiemuś nieznanemu celowi, ku jakiejś potwornej katastrofie, która czyha na nas w nieznanych przestrzeniach jako Niagara eteru lub nieznane skały nowego Labradoru. Nie widzę tu nic, coby usprawiedliwiało płytki i prostacki optymizm Mr. James Wilson Mac Phail’a, ale natomiast widzę dużo powodów, przemawiających za pilnem i bacznem śledzeniem wszystkich zmian, które zachodzą w kosmicznych przestworzach, a od których zależy nasz los“. — Oho, to mi ministerialna głowa! — zauważył Mc Ardle — jego wywody brzmią przekonywająco, ale dowiedzmy się co go niepokoi. „Ogólne zacieranie się i zmiana linji Frauenhofera, wskazuje, zdaniem mojem, na znaczne zaburzenia kosmiczne o dziwnym i skomplikowanym charakterze. Światło planety jest odbiciem się promieni słonecznych, blask gwiazdy jest natomiast światłem samoistnem. Otóż zarówno spectrum gwiazd, jak i spectrum planet zdradza te same zmiany, czyżby więc zmieniły się tak pierwsze jak i drugie? Przypuszczenie podobne uważam za absurd; cóż za jednakowe zmiany mogły w nich zajść jednocześnie? A więc może zmieniło się coś w otaczającej nas atmosferze? Jest to możliwe, lecz w najwyższym stopniu nieprawdopodobne, gdyż nie dało się to ani odczuć, ani wykryć za pomocą analizy chemicznej. Jakaż nam pozostaje jeszcze trzecia możliwość? Otóż zmianom mógł uledz eter, który jest subtelną nicią, łączącą gwiazdy w międzyplanetarnej przestrzeni, powłoką otulającą szczelnie cały wszechświat. Pogrążeni w jego bezmiarach płyniemy wśród nieznanych przestrzeni, i kto wie, czy nie wpadniemy w kręgi jakiegoś nowego eteru, o właściwościach zupełnie nam obcych? Coś się zmieniło. Zaburzenie spectrum jasno nam to wykazuje. Zmiana ta może być dodatnia, może być ujemna, może nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Nie możemy nic przewidzieć. Powierzchowni obserwatorowie mogą traktować te zjawiska, jak coś niezasługującego na uwagę, ale człowiek obdarzony tak jak ja głęboką inteligencją i prawdziwie filozoficznym umysłem pojmie, że niepodobna przewidzieć przyszłości wszechświata, i że najmędrszym jest ten, który przygotowuje się na wszystko. Aby żywym przykładem poprzeć moje twierdzenie zapytuję, czy niewytłumaczona a nagła epidemja, o której donosi dzisiaj pański dziennik, a która szerzy się na Sumatrze, nie może być w związku z zaburzeniami kosmicznemi, dającemi się silniej odczuć wśród tamtejszej ludności, niż wśród bardziej psychicznie skomplikowanych mieszkańców Europy? Rzucam myśl, uważając, że uznawanie jej lub przeczenie w obecnych warunkach byłoby bezcelowe. Twierdzę jednak, że tylko zupełnie ograniczony umysł może ją uważać za przekraczającą granicę możliwości. Z poważaniem Jerzy Edward Challenger. Briars, Rotherfield.“ — Dobrze napisany, ciekawy list — rzekł poważnie Mc Ardle, wpychając papierosa do szklanej rurki, służącej mu za cygarniczkę. — Co pan myśli o tem panie Malone? Musiałem się przyznać do haniebnej nieznajomości poruszanego przedmiotu. Co to było za linja Frauenhofera? Mc Ardle przy pomocy uczonego, wchodzącego w skład naszej redakcji, przestudiował był właśnie te zagadnienia; to też wziął z biurka dwie kolorowe tablice, przywodzące na myśl kokardy jakiegoś bardzo młodocianego a pełnego wygórowanych nadziei klubu cricketowego, i wskazał mi ciemne linje, krzyżujące się na jaskrawych pasmach, które przechodziły stopniowo od barw pomarańczowych, po przez żółte, zielone, błękitne i indygo, aż do fioletowych i innych. — Te ciemne pasma — wyjaśnił — są to owe linje Frauenhofera. Kolorowe pasma oznaczają światło. Każdy promień przepuszczony przez pryzmat rozkłada się na te same kolory. Nie mają one w danym wypadku żadnego znaczenia, gdyż rozchodzi się właśnie o owe ciemne linje, które zmieniają się w zależności od tego, co jest przyczyną światła. Otóż te linje, dotychczas tak wyraźne poczęły się zacierać w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, wywołując wśród astronomów kłótnie co do przyczyn tego zjawiska. Oto fotografia zatartych linji, przygotowana do jutrzejszego numeru. Dotychczas ogół wcale nie interesował się tą kwestią, ale mam wrażenie, że list Challengera podnieci ciekawość. — A cóż się dzieje na Sumatrze? — Zdawaćby się mogło, że niema najmniejszego związku miedzy zacieraniem się linji Frauenhofera w spectrum a chorobą, jaka wybuchła na Sumatrze. A jednak ten stary oryginał dowiódł nam już raz, że nie twierdzi niczego bezpodstawnie a epidemja, o której wspomina, nosi istotnie dziwne cechy; otrzymaliśmy też dzisiaj depeszę z Singapore, iż w cieśninie Sunda latarnie morskie są nieczynne i że wskutek tego dwa statki osiadły na mieliźnie. Tak czy owak chciałbym abyś pan wybadał Challengera, i o ile dowie się pan czegoś ciekawego, niech nam pan przygotuje artykuł na poniedziałek. Wychodziłem z gabinetu redaktora rozmyślając nad powierzoną mi misją, gdy nagle usłyszałem jak w poczekalni na dole wymawiano moje nazwisko. Był to posłaniec z depeszą, którego odesłano z mego mieszkania w Streatham do redakcji; depesza pochodziła właśnie od tego człowieka, o którymśmy mówili i brzmiała jak następuje: „Malenie, 17, Hill Steet, Streatham Proszę przywieźć tlenu — Challenger“. „Przywieźć tlenu!“ Znałem aż nadto dobrze ciężki dowcip profesora zarówno jak i jego niesamowite koncepty. Czyżby to był jeden z tych ulubionych żartów, wywołujących wybuchy hałaśliwej wesołości, podczas której oczy ginęły w twarzy profesora a on sam, nieczuły na wszystko co go otaczało, zamieniał się w otwarte ze śmiechu usta i olbrzymią trzęsącą się brodę? Odczytałem raz jeszcze depeszę, ale nie było w niej nic dwuznacznego, nic, coby zakrawało na kpiny. Przeciwnie zawierała polecenie aż nadto wyraźne, choć dosyć dziwaczne; ale profesor Challenger nie należał do ludzi, których polecenia pozwoliłbym sobie lekceważyć. Kto wie — rozważałem — czy nie chodzi tu o jakie doświadczenie chemiczne, lub może... Ale zastanowienie się nad przyczyną otrzymanego rozporządzenia nie należało bynajmniej do mnie; miałem go tylko wypełnić. Ponieważ pozostawała mi blisko godzina do odejścia pociągu, więc zawołałem taksometr i kazałem się wieść na Oxford street do Towarzystwa Dostawy Tlenu, którego adres wyszukałem w książce telefonicznej. Gdy, przybywszy na miejsce, wyskoczyłem z auta, na chodniku ukazało się dwóch służących, dźwigających żelazny cylinder, który nie bez trudu poczęli ładować na stojące w pogotowiu auto. Tuż za nimi szedł starszy jakiś pan, gderając i dając im wskazówki niemiłym, zgryźliwym tonem. Obrócił się ku mnie, i natychmiast z tych ostrych rysów i krótkiej koźlej bródki, poznałem mego dawnego, zawsze jednako uszczypliwego towarzysza, profesora Summerlee. — Co! — krzyknął — nie przypuszczałem, aby i pan otrzymał równie niedorzeczny telegram o tlen? Pokazałem mu moją depeszę. — No, no! I ja otrzymałem taką samą, i jak pan widzi zastosowałem się do niej, aczkolwiek bardzo niechętnie. Nasz przyjaciel jest niemożliwy jak zawsze. Zapotrzebowanie jego na tlen jest tak gwałtowne, że zamiast zamówić go w zwykły sposób, to jest wprost z zakładów, zabiera czas ludziom bardziej od siebie zajętym. Wyraziłem przypuszczenie, iż Challenger potrzebował tlenu bezzwłocznie. — Albo raczej zdawało mu się, iż go potrzebuje bezzwłocznie, a to całkiem co innego. Ale wobec zapasu, który ja nabyłem pan już nie potrzebuje kupować. — Zdaje się jednak, że Challenger dla jakichściś przyczyn życzy sobie abym i ja przyniósł z sobą tlen, i przyznam się panu, że wolę zastosować się do jego życzenia. I mimo gderliwych uwag Summerlee, kupiłem spory cylinder tlenu, który umieszczono w tym samym co i pierwszy aucie, gdyż Summerlee ofiarował się zabrać mnie z sobą na kolej. Gdym odszedł do mego auta aby zapłacić za kurs, szofer wdał się ze mną w sprzeczkę co do należnej mu sumy, a gdy wreszcie powróciłem do profesora Summerlee, zastałem żywą kłótnię między nim, a woźnymi, którzy wynosili ze sklepu tlen. Mała, koźla bródka profesora trzęsła się ze złości, jeden z woźnych nazwał go: „starą, głupią papugą“ co tak rozwścieczyło jego szofera, że wyskoczył z samochodu aby się ująć za swym panem, i zaledwie z trudnością udało się nam zażegnać bójkę na ulicy. Zdawaćby się mogło na pozór, że drobne te wypadki nie zasługują nawet na uwagę, ale dziś gdy spoglądam na nie wstecz, zdaję sobie sprawę, że łączą się z historją, którą chcę opisać. Wydało mi się, że szofer nasz albo był nowicjuszem, albo zdenerwował się niezwykle poprzedniem zajściem, gdyż przez całą drogę wiózł nas fatalnie. Dwukrotnie o małocośmy się nie zderzyli z innymi samochodami prowadzonymi równie nieuważnie i przypominam sobie, że zrobiłem uwagę, iż szoferzy londyńscy stają się coraz gorsi. Raz znów wpadliśmy na tłum przyglądający się jakiejś bójce na rogu Mall; mocno podnieceni, przechodnie poczęli nam wymyślać za niezdarną jazdę, a jakiś mężczyzna wskoczył mi stopień samochodu i wygrażał nam kijem. Zepchnąłem go oczywiście na jezdnie, ale obydwaj z profesorem odetchnęliśmy z ulgą gdyśmy wreszcie stanęli przed dworcem. Drobne te zajścia, następujące jedno po drugiem wytrąciły mnie z równowagi, a z nerwowych ruchów mego towarzysza wnioskowałem, że i jego cierpliwość jest już wyczerpana. Humor wrócił nam jednak gdyśmy ujrzeli na stacji wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę lorda Roxtona, ubranego w bronzowy, sportowy garnitur. Czekał na nas, a jego wyraziste rysy i przenikliwie, a zarazem takie dobre oczy — rozjaśniły się radością na nasz widok. Siwizna przyprószyła nieco jego kasztanowate włosy, a czas wyżłobił swym dłutem głębsze brózdy na jego czole, był to jednak zawsze ten sam lord John, najmilszy towarzysz dawnych przygód. — Hallo, Herr Professor! Hallo, młodzieńcze! zawołał zbliżając się ku nam. Wybuchnął śmiechem ujrzawszy dwa cylindry tlenu na wózku naszego tragarza. — A więc i wyście kupili tego towaru! — zawołał — mój ładunek jest już w wagonie. Powiedzcie mi o co to chodzi naszemu poczciwcowi? — Czytał pan jego list w „Times“ co? spytałem. — Jaki list? — Głupstwa, banialuki! — ostro odezwał się Summerlee. — Moim zdaniem tlen ten jest w ścisłym związku z przypuszczeniami, wyrażonemi w liście — zaopinjowałem. — Głupstwa, banialuki! powtórzył znów Summerlee z niczem nieusprawiedliwiona gwałtownością. Umieściliśmy się w międzyczasie w przedziale pierwszej klasy i Summerlee zdążył już zapalić swą odwieczną głogową fajeczkę, której dym zdawał się wędzić koniec jego długiego, zaczepnego nosa. — Mądry to człowiek z przyjaciela Challenger — zaczął mówić, silnie podniecony — niepodobna temu zaprzeczyć. Jedynie dureń mógłby tego nie uznawać. Dość spojrzeć na kapelusz Challengera, przykrywający sześćdziesiąt uncji mózgu — a mózg ten to potężna maszyna, działająca sprawnie i niezmiernie wydajnie. Pokażcie mi skład a powiem wam jakich rozmiarów może być maszyna. Ale właściciel jej jest urodzonym szarlatanem — mówiłem mu to w oczy przy świadkach, — urodzonym szarlatanem, rozmiłowanym w dramatycznych efektach. Spokojnie jakoś na świecie, więc oto przyjaciel Challenger daje znak życia; nie przypuszczacie chyba panowie aby sam wierzył w te bzdury o zmianach w eterze i o niebezpieczeństwie, grożącem ludzkości? W życiu nie słyszałem podobnych bredni! Siedział nastroszony, jak stary, siwy kruk i trząsł się ze złośliwego śmiechu. Oburzenie rosło we mnie w miarę słów Summerlee. Nie powinien był wyrażać się w ten sposób o człowieku, któremu wszyscy trzej zawdzięczaliśmy sławę i taką sumę wrażeń i przeżyć jaką nie mógłby się poszczycić żaden ze współczesnych ludzi. Już otwierałem usta gotując się do jakiej gwałtownej repliki, gdy lord John mnie uprzedził. — Już raz miał pan nieporozumienie z Challengerem — rzekł surowo — i został pan w jednym mgnieniu oka pobity, położony na obydwie łopatki. Nie panu z nim się mierzyć, profesorze Summerlee, i najlepiej pan zrobi nie wchodząc mu w drogę. — Przytem — zauważyłem — Challenger był nam zawsze oddanym przyjacielem. Mimo wszystkich swych wad jest to człowiek nieposzlakowanie prawy i jestem przekonany, że nigdy nie odzywa się niepochlebnie o swych przyjaciołach po za ich plecami. — Bardzo słusznie, młodzieńcze poparł mnie lord Roxton, a po chwili zwracając się ku profesorowi Summerlee, przyjaźnie poklepał go po ramieniu i dodał: „no, Herr Professor, nie będziemy się chyba kłócili. Zbyt wiele przeżyliśmy razem, ale niech pan nie tyka Challengera, bo i ja i ten tu obecny młody człowiek, mamy formalną słabość do starego. Ale Summerlee nie był nastrojony zgodnie. Twarz jego wyrażała żywe niezadowolenie, a gęste. z widoczną złością puszczane, kłęby dymu poczęły wydobywać się z jego fajeczki. — Co się tyczy pana, milordzie — zaskrzeczał — zdanie pańskie w kwestjach naukowych tyleż mnie obchodzi ile moje zdanie o jakiejś strzelbie nowego typu mogłoby obchodzić pana. Mam moje własne poglądy, których się nie wyrzeknę, a to żem się raz pomylił nie dowodzi bynajmniej abym miał bezkrytycznie wierzyć we wszelkie banialuki, jakie tylko Challengerowi podoba się głosić. A może go wzniesiemy do godności papieża nauki, którego dekrety, wydawane „ex cathedra“, są nieomylne i mają być przyjmowane z należytą pokorą przez biedną ludzkość? Powtarzam raz jeszcze, mój panie, że kieruję się moim własnym rozumem i, że uważałbym się za niewolnika i snoba gdybym postępował inaczej. Jeżeli się panu podoba wierzyć w te brednie o eterze i linjach Frauenhofera, może pan sobie wierzyć ale nie wymagaj pan od starszych i mądrzejszych od siebie aby podzielali ten śmieszny pogląd. Czyż nie jest jasnem zresztą, że gdyby eter uległ tym zmianom o jakich mówi Challenger i był istotnie szkodliwy dla ludzkiego zdrowia, to bylibyśmy przedewszystkiem skonstatowali to na samych sobie? — tutaj roześmiał się tryumfalnie wobec własnego argumentu — tak, mój łaskawco, uleglibyśmy ogromnemu psychicznemu wstrząśnieniu i zamiast siedzieć spokojnie w przedziale kolejowym, roztrząsając zagadnienia naukowe, zdradzalibyśmy poważnie objawy zatrucia, działającego w naszym organizmie, Ale gdzież pan widzi ślady owych zaburzeń kosmicznych? W czem? Proszę o odpowiedź. Tak, mój panie proszę o odpowiedź. Teraz mi pan nie ujdzie, przyprę pana do muru. Czułem się coraz bardzie] wzburzony; było coś niesłychanie irytującego w zachowaniu Summerlee. — Sądzę, że nie byłby pan taki arbitralny w swych twierdzeniach gdyby pan lepiej znał fakty — rzekłem. Summerlee wyjął z ust fajkę i utkwił we mnie surowe wejrzenie. — Zechce mi pan wytłomaczyć co pan miał na myśli czyniąc tą, dość arogancką, uwagę? — Miałem na myśli wiadomość jaką mi zakomunikował redaktor przed samym moim wyjazdem, a mianowicie: otrzymano telegram stwierdzający epidemję na Sumatrze i donoszący, iż latarnie morskie nie zostały zapalone w cieśninie Sunda. — Nie, doprawdy, ludzka głupota powinna mieć jakieś granice — krzyknął Summerlee, wpadając wprost we wściekłość — jeśli nawet przyjmiemy hypotezy Challengera, — to czyż pan nie rozumie, że eter jest wszechświatową substancją, zupełnie jednakową w każdym punkcie ziemi? Czy może pan myśli, że istnieje eter angielski i eter sumatrański? A może pan sobie wyobraża, że eter w hrabstwie Kent jest lepszy niż w hrabstwie Surrey, przez które właśnie teraz jedziemy? Doprawdy łatwowierność i nieuctwo przeciętnego człowieka jest bezgraniczne. Czyż można twierdzić, że eter na Sumatrze jest tak szkodliwy, że wywołuje masową chorobę podczas gdy tutaj nie odczuwamy żadnych tego skutków? Bo osobiście nie czułem się nigdy zdrowszym fizycznie ani bardziej zrównoważonym umysłowo jak w tej chwili. — Wszystko to być może — odparłem — nie myślę pretendować do miana uczonego, choć słyszałem kiedyś, że to co jedno pokolenie zwie nauką drugie zwie błędem. Ale wystarczy pewna doza zdrowego rozsądku aby zrozumieć, że eter, o którym wiemy w gruncie rzeczy tak mało, może dzięki lokalnym warunkom, uledz w pewnych częściach świata zmianom, które u nas dadzą się odczuć później. — Tem coby być „mogło“ wszystkiego pan dowiedzie — ze złością wrzasnął Summerlee. — Prosięta mogłyby fruwać. „Mogłyby“ — ale nie fruwają. Nie warto nawet dysputować z wami. Challenger nabił wam głowę nonsensami i żaden z was nie potrafi logicznie rozumować. Z równem powodzeniem mógłbym się zwracać do tych poduszek wagonowych. — Muszę stwierdzić, profesorze, że obejście pańskie uległo znacznej zmianie ku gorszemu od chwili naszego ostatniego spotkania — zauważył surowo lord John. — Wasze lordowskie Moście nie są przyzwyczajone do słuchania prawdy — zgryźliwie odparł Summerlee — Jest wam trochę nieprzyjemnie gdy ktoś da wam uczuć, że bez względu na wszystkie swe tytuły jesteście poprostu nieukami. — Na honor, mój panie — wyniośle i ostro przemówił lord John — na honor, gdyby nie wiek pański, oduczyłbym pana od zwracania się do mnie w podobnie obraźliwy sposób. Summerlee wydął wargi, trzęsąc swą koźlą bródką. — Pozwolę sobie zauważyć milordzie rzekł — że nigdy w życiu, teraz czy też w młodości, nie bałem się wyrażać otwarcie mego zdania wobec takiego osła jak pan — tak, powtarzam, osła, choćby pan miał tyle tytułów, ile ich mogą wymyśleć niewolnicy a durnie uznać. Przez chwilę oczy lorda Johna błysnęły groźnie, ale niesłychanym wysiłkiem zapanował nad sobą i wsparłszy się o poduszki wagonu, skrzyżował ramiona i gorzko się uśmiechnął. Na mimie to całe zajście wywarło przygnębiające wrażenie; wspomnienia przeszłości stanęły żywo przedemną: nasza wzajemna przyjaźń, szczęśliwe, pełne przygód dnie, to wszystko cośmy wspólnie przecierpieli, o cośmy walczyli wspólnie i wspólnie zdobyli.Nadzwyczajne te przygody prof. Challengera i jego towarzyszy znajdzie czytelnik w książce p. t. „Świat Zaginiony“. I oto czem się to skończyło! Obrazą i kłótnią! Nagle rozpłakałem się; głośne szlochanie, którego nie mogłem ukryć i nad którem nie potrafiłem zapanować wyrwało się z moje] piersi. Towarzysze moi spojrzeli na mnie ze zdumieniem; zakryłem twarz dłońmi. — To nic, to drobnostka — rzekłem — tylko tak bardzo mi przykro. — Ależ pan jest chory, młodzieńcze — rzeki lord John — panu coś dolega. Zauważyłem odrazu, że pan jest jakiś nieswój. — Przyzwyczajenia pańskie nie zmieniły się w ciągu tych trzech lat — zauważył Summerlee, trzęsąc głową — i ja również zauważyłem coś niesamowitego w pańskiem zachowaniu od pierwszej chwili spotkania. Ale niech się pan nie rozczula napróżno milordzie, te łzy są poprostu wynikiem alkoholu; nasz towarzysz spił się. Wracając do rzeczy milordzie nazwałem pana przed chwilą osłem co było nieco za ostre. Ale to mi przypomina pewną umiejętność, pospolitą lecz zabawną, którą niegdyś posiadałem. Znacie mnie obydwaj jako poważnego męża nauki, otóż czy możecie sobie wyobrazić że cieszyłem się kiedyś wśród dzieci wielkiem uznaniem jako naśladowca głosów rozmaitych zwierząt? Może mi się uda uprzyjemnić wam nieco tę podróż; czyby to naprzykład zabawiło pana, gdybym zapiał jak kogut? — Nie, panie — odparł lord John, który czuł się głęboko obrażonym — toby mnie wcale nie zabawiło. — Uważano ogólnie, że doskonale naśladuję gdakanie kury, która tylko co zniosła jajko. Czy chce pan abym to zademonstrował? — Nie, proszę pana, bynajmniej nie chcę. Mimo tak wyraźnej odmowy, profesor Summerlee odłożył fajkę i przez cały czas podróży zabawiał nas — lub raczej usiłował zabawić — naśladowaniem przeróżnych głosów ptasich i zwierzęcych, co wydało mi się tak absurdalne, że od łez przeszedłem do niepohamowanego śmiechu, i zanosiłem się niemal histerycznie, widząc przed sobą, a raczej słysząc, poważnego profesora piejącego jak kogut, lub skomlącego jak szczeniak, któremu przycięto ogon. W pewnej chwili lord John podał mi gazetę na brzegu której napisał ołówkiem: „biedny facet! zupełnie oszalał“. Rzeczywiście zachowanie się Summerlee było niepojęte, a jednak wydało mi się niesłychanie dowcipnem i zajmującem. Tymczasem lord John pochylił się ku mnie i począł mi opowiadać jakąś zawiłą historję o bawole i indyjskim radży; historję, która nie miała początku i zdawała się nie mieć końca. Profesor Summerlee zaczął właśnie świergotać jak kanarek, a lord John doszedł do kulminacyjnego punktu w swem opowiadaniu, gdy pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji w Jervis Brook, gdzie mieliśmy wysiąść, aby udać się do Rotherfield. Challenger czekał na nas; wyglądał wspaniale. Żaden paw na świecie nie mógłby mu dorównać w tej napuszonej godności, z jaką przechadzał się zwolna po stacyjce kolejowej, spoglądając wokoło z dobrotliwym, pełnym pobłażania uśmiechem. Jeżeli zmienił się w czemkolwiek w ciągu paru ubiegłych lat, to jedynie w tem, iż rysy jego stały się wyrazistsze, głowa jego, i czoło ze spadającym nań kędziorem ciemnych włosów zdawały się jeszcze większe niż dawniej. Czarna jego broda spływała na piersi jeszcze gęstszą kaskadą, a szare bystre oczy, ukryte pod ciężkimi powiekami były bardziej niż kiedykolwiek rozkazujące. Powitał mnie żartobliwym uściskiem ręki i tym łaskawym uśmiechem jakim obdarza nauczyciel małego smarkacza, poczem przywitawszy się z mymi towarzyszami, pomógł nam pozbierać walizki i cylindry z tlenem i umieścić się w wielkim samochodzie, prowadzonym przez Austina, tego samego niewzruszonego i mało mówiącego osobnika, którego oglądałem w charakterze kamerdynera, gdym poraz pierwszy odwiedził profesora.patrz: Świat zaginiony. Droga nasza wiła się kręto pod górę, wśród ślicznej okolicy. Zająłem miejsce obok szofera, trzej zaś moi towarzysze umieściwszy się w głębi samochodu, zdawali się mówić wszyscy jednocześnie. Lord John nie mógł, jak mi się zdawało, wybrnąć ze swej historji o bawołach, a raz po raz dobiegał mnie arbitralny bas Challengera i skrzekliwy falcet Summerlee, pogrążonych już w jakiejś naukowej dyspucie. Nagle Austin pochylił ku mnie swą smagłą twarz i rzekł, nie odrywając oczu od kierownicy: — Pan mnie wydalił. — Istotnie? — zapytałem. Wszystko wydawało się dziwne w tym dniu; każdy mówił coś nieoczekiwanego. Był to jakby sen. — To już czterdziesty siódmy raz — ciągnął Austin w zamyśleniu. — No i kiedyż odchodzicie? zapytałem w braku lepszej uwagi. — Nie odchodzę wcale — odparł Austin. Zdawało się, że rozmowa na tem się urwie, ale po chwili Austin znów ją podjął. — Gdybym odszedł — zaczął — któżby miał staranie o nimi? — i tu uczynił głową ruch w stronę swego pana — ktoby mu służył? — Ktoś inny? — zauważyłem niezręcznie. — Wątpię. Niktby tu nie wytrzymał tygodnia. Pan bezemnie byłby jak zegar bez sprężyny. Mówię to panu bo pan jest przyjacielem mojego pana i powinien wiedzieć co się święci: Właściwie powinienbym go wziąć za słowo — ale nie mam serca. Pan i pani byliby tu jak niemowlęta w powijakach. Nie mogą obejść się bezemnie, aż tu masz, pan przychodzi i wydala mnie. — Czemu nikt inny nie wytrzymałby tu? spytałem... — Nie miałby nikt tej wyrozumiałości co ja. Mój pan jest bardzo mądry — ho, ho, aż za mądry. Ta mądrość to mu nawet szkodzi, tak że czasami nie ma tycia rozumu co małe dziecko. Czy pan wie naprzykład co zrobił dziś zrana? — Cóż zrobił? Austin pochylił się ku mnie. — Ugryzł służącą — zakomunikował mi chrypliwym szeptem. — Ugryzł? — Tak proszę pana, ugryzł ją w nogę. Na własne oczy widziałem jak wyleciała z pokoju niczem oparzona. — Wielki Boże! — Ho, ho, nie takby pan mówił, gdyby wiedział wszystko co się tu dzieje. Nasz pan nie przyjaźni się z nikim w okolicy. Niektórzy mówią, że najlepsze dla niego towarzystwo, to te małpy w dalekich krajach, co to pan o tem opisywał. Tak powiadają, proszę pana. Ale ja służę u pana już dziesięć lat, przywiązałem się do niego, i wiem, że mimo wszystko to mądry człowiek i że to wielki honor służyć u niego. Ale czasami trudno z nim wytrzymać. Proszę niech pan sam powie, czy to jest ta sławna, stara gościnność? Niech pan to przeczyta. Zwolniwszy biegu jechaliśmy pod dość stromą górę; na skręcie, przymocowana do gęstego żywopłota, widniała spora tablica, a na niej uderzały oko te kilka słów: — Oj, nie jest to gościnne — rzekł Austin, potrząsając głową i patrząc na opłakaną tablicę — nie można tak z ludźmi: Przepraszam pana za moją gadatliwość; od wielu lat nie mówiłem tak wiele, ale dzisiaj nie mogłem zapanować nad sobą. Żeby pan pękł ze złości to nie odejdę. Jestem jego służącym, on jest moim panem i tak już chyba pozostanie do śmierci. Minęliśmy biało malowaną bramę i wjechaliśmy w półokrągły zajazd wysadzany krzakami rododendronów; w głębi widniała jednopiętrowa, ładna willa, zbudowana z czerwonej cegły i biało — lakierowanego drzewa. Pani Challenger, drobna, zgrabna i uśmiechnięta wyszła na próg aby nas powitać. — Otóż kochanie — zawołał Challenger, wyskakując z auta — otóż i nasi goście. Prawdziwa to dla nas nowina mieć gości. Nie cieszymy się zbytnią sympatią wśród naszych sąsiadów, prawda? Gdyby nam mogli nasypać trucizny do pieczywa, uczyniliby to niezawodnie. — Ach, to okropne — rzekła profesorowa, napoły ze śmiechem a napoły ze łzami — Jerzy kłóci się ze wszystkimi. Nie mamy w okolicy ani jednej życzliwej duszy. — To mi daje możność skoncentrowania całkowitej mojej uwagi na zalety mojej nieporównanej żonki — rzeki Challenger obejmując krótkiem, muskularnem ramieniem smukłą kibić żony, co sprawiało wrażenie goryla zalecającego się do gazeli — no ale ci panowie muszą być znużeni podróżą a przytem i czas na śniadanie. Czy Sara wróciła? Gospodyni domu przecząco ruszyła głową, profesor zaś roześmiał się głośno i pogładził brodę zwykłym sobie, wyniosłym ruchem. — Hej Austin — zawołał — po umieszczeniu samochodu w garażu pomożecie pani nakryć do stołu. A teraz, moi panowie, może zechcecie wstąpić na chwilę do mego gabinetu, gdyż mam wam do powiedzenia parę nader ważnych rzeczy. ----